This invention relates to the tensioning of lines, ropes or cables used to tie down cargo during transport by ship or other means of transportation and more particularly to an improved, simple and inexpensive device for enabling the tie-down lines, ropes or cables to be quickly and easily attached, tensioned, and reliably fixed in place under tension, while also enabling them to be quickly and easily released for removal of the cargo.
A variety of devices for tie-down tensioning are known in the art. However, such devices have been subject to one or more disadvantages in use. Thus, some of the devices of the prior art have made it difficult to adjust the length of the tie-down to size prior to tensioning. Others have been complicated and expensive to manufacture. Most have either been difficult to release for removal of the cargo or unstable and unreliable under tension during transport.
It is the primary object of this invention to provide a simple and inexpensive device for reliable tie-down tensioning which device enables the tie-down to be quickly and easily applied and tensioned and just as quickly and easily removed.